Finally Getting What He Wants
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: On a Friday night, Naruto's greatest temptation knocks on his door. Can he resist? Or will he take a certain raven for his own?


"Stupid Sasuke. What kind of a bastard makes plans with his friend a week in advance only to bail out at the last minute to go fuck some random person that he won't even remember the name of the next day? Tch. Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke that's what kind of bastard. A special breed of arrogant, good-looking, smart bastard." Naruto groused and grumbled as he dug his keys out of his pocket and flipped through them before finding the one he needed and jamming it into the lock of the door in front of him.

Once the door to the apartment he shared with said bastard was open he stalked inside, flung his backpack onto the couch and violently slammed the door closed. He was disappointed to note he only felt a miniscule amount of satisfaction at the noise it made. After being friends with **the** Uchiha Sasuke for a decade, he knew he should be well used to the raven's habits and honestly he was but the both of them had been extraordinarily busy as of late and had only seen one another between classes, despite the fact they shared an apartment.

Between Sasuke's habits of being obsessively clean and frustratingly anal came the habit of having to get laid at least once a day. Naruto had learned to tolerate the majority of the man's habits and quirks, knowing Sasuke had made the same allowances with him. The one thing Naruto never did that Sasuke did on a regular basis was have sex. Not that the blond was a virgin or a prude – how could he be even slightly prudish with the infamous Hikigaeru Jiraiya as an uncle after all? – but he by no means played the field.

It was a topic of debate between the two long time friends quite often. Naruto thought Sasuke was being whorish and Sasuke thought Naruto was being a cold fish. In the chaos of his own mind, the blond could admit to the fact that he hadn't "gotten any" in quite some time but he wasn't about to go out and find some guy or girl that looked passable just to get rid of his sexual tension. He wasn't going to be cliché and say that he was "waiting for the one" or anything like that but the idea of casual sex with unlimited partners really and truly disgusted him.

That was the sole reason why – no matter how sexy he found Sasuke to be – he would never in a million years have sex with him.

Making his way to the kitchen, Naruto pulled a can of soda from the fridge, downed half of it in one gulp and then stalked back into the living room to flop on the couch next to his backpack. He knew that a part of him was jealous. Not jealous of Sasuke – because the blond definitely didn't have a problem attracting people – but more jealous of how easy it was for him to just find someone to spend a night with. Yes it disgusted him and he really wished his best friend would be a little more scrupulous but he was also more than a little tired of spending his nights alone in the apartment.

The last "relationship" he'd had was in high school and had ended well over two years ago. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten laid but that really hadn't been a major area of concern for him. There were way more than a 'few' times that he had awoken with a raging hard on and he was embarrassed to admit to himself that he had lost count of the nights spent alone with his hand.

He simply couldn't bring himself to have sex with someone he didn't really know and all the people he knew well enough to have sex with, he liked as friends too much and valued their relationship as it was and wasn't about to chance wrecking said friendships just to appease his carnal appetite.

Even though he realized he was becoming more voracious as time passed.

It was almost to the point that he would do something stupid like Sasuke suggested constantly and he abhorred the thought. There was no way in hell that he would lower himself to go find someone he didn't know and fuck them just to wash away his lust. What he really needed was someone he knew, was attracted to but wasn't incredibly close friends with. Unfortunately, he didn't know too many people that fit that description and so he resigned himself to another boring and lonely night.

With a sigh he stood from the couch, set his soda down on the coffee table and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, Naruto made his way to his bedroom and dug a pair of loose fitting, dark blue lounge pants out of his dresser and slipped them on. Grabbing up his towel, he dropped it onto his head and ruffled his golden hair with it, soaking up the majority of the water, before chucking it into his hamper and heading back to the living room. Just as he snatched his soda from the table and finished downing the contents of the can, there was a knock at his door.

Glancing quickly at the clock that hung on the wall and noting that it was nine pm, Naruto grumbled as he walked to the kitchen and threw his empty can in the sink. "Who in the fuck would be knocking now? It's nine at night on a fucking Friday!"

Hell, everyone he knew was out partying on Fridays…and Saturdays…and any night during the week when they didn't have classes the next day.

With a shrug, he walked out of the kitchen and to the door, flinging it open wide, heedless of the fact that he was only half-dressed and the pants he wore hung dangerously low on his tanned hips. As the blond took in the person standing on the opposite side of the threshold, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, the only feeling he had was shock. What the fuck was going on anyway? Was this some weird thing dealing with karma? Did he kick a puppy in a former life?

For there, standing at his door was one of few people he had ever found himself more turned on by than Sasuke and it was none other than Uchiha Itachi…Sasuke's older brother. If Sasuke was beautiful, Itachi was gorgeous. The elder raven stood there watching Naruto, his dark, dark eyes intense but not intimidating and the blond fought the urge to squirm. With a sudden flush on his cheeks, Naruto remembered how dressed down he was and took a step back and to the side, opening the door further while walking back towards the kitchen.

His mouth suddenly resembled a desert and he badly needed something to drink.

Faintly he heard the front door close as he snatched another soda from his fridge and took several long sips, relishing in the coldness that slipped down his throat and cleared his head a bit. Never before had he acted that way around Itachi. He had known the man as long as he'd known his younger brother and Naruto had never been shy around him. Of course, the gods simply hated him and had therefore decided to place his greatest object of lust right in front of him on a night when he was almost unbearably horny.

Fate was such a cruel mistress.

After taking another drink from the soda in his hand, Naruto turned towards the entryway of the kitchen with a smile on his lips to face Itachi. The Uchiha heir stood there in all his gorgeous, dark glory; a simple black suit with a dark crimson shirt and a black tie, polished black shoes and his long, raven hair falling around his shoulders, the typical ponytail conspicuously absent.

A small smirk pulled at his sinful mouth and the blond bit viciously at his lower lip to keep another blush from touching his cheeks. Maybe – if he lived through this encounter with Itachi – he'd find someone to fuck. Maybe then he could get his rational mind back for a couple of years again.

Deciding to distract himself before he did something stupid – like lose control of his body and have his cock go from semi-firm to raging hard on – the blond turned back to the refrigerator to grab another soda before closing the door and tossing it to Itachi. The raven caught it easily and tapped a manicured nail against the top before cracking it open and taking a drink.

Vaguely gesturing to the chairs that surrounded the table, Naruto hopped up onto the counter and regarded the elder Uchiha with curious blue eyes, his body finally calming down enough to leave him the Naruto Itachi would recognize once more. "So, what brings you here? In case you couldn't guess, Sasuke isn't home."

With a curt nod, Itachi finally settled down into one of the chairs and set his drink on the table top. He looked up at his brother's roommate and long-time friend and couldn't help but notice – and definitely not for the first time – how incredibly sexy the young man was. Having known the blond for a good ten years, Itachi had watched him grow up with his brother. As a boy, the blond had been beautiful and now as a man, he was the most attractive thing the elder raven had ever seen.

What was once a short, small and rather puny body was now almost as tall as he was and was spectacularly muscled, golden skin stretching taut over every ridge of toned flesh. Golden-blond hair that used to spike and stray in every direction now hung in shaggy layers to the man's shoulders with long wisps of hair that hung in his eyes. Of all the things that had changed about Naruto, his eyes were not one of them. They still remained as beautifully blue and heart-wrenchingly innocent as they had been as a child, despite all the crap he'd been through.

_And my but his skin looks especially delicious tonight,_ Itachi thought as his eyes roamed lazily over all that exposed, tanned skin and those firm muscles. While the Uchiha siblings were built lithely with long, toned muscles Naruto was the exact opposite. He was far more bulky and broad, with wide shoulders and narrow hips. The blond's muscle tone and body frame were perfect for football, which was why he was captain of his college football team.

Itachi thought he looked positively _fuckable_ in those tight football pants, _especially_ after a game when Naruto would take off his jersey and shoulder pads to walk around in nothing but said pants, skin and sweat.

Being nearly as tall as Itachi and taller than Sasuke, Naruto made quite the drool-worthy image; one that had caused the elder Uchiha to wake panting, sweating and hard as stone on many mornings after a night filled with dreams of the blond pinning him down with that hard body.

Uzumaki Naruto was the one person Itachi would gladly bottom for.

Mentally shaking himself from the haze that thoughts of a naked Naruto pounding him into his bed put him in, Itachi focused on the blond once more and easily picked up the concerned look in those blue, blue eyes. It was then he realized he'd been spacing out and ogling the man shamelessly.

"It has been a long day. I apologize. Why are you at home this evening?" It wasn't a question that really needed to be asked. As long as Itachi had known the blond, Naruto hadn't been one to go out constantly. There were times when he would go to a club for a little while and if he was invited by his friends to a party or some such occasion he would always attend but he never went out just for the sake of 'going out' despite his popularity.

Rolling his sapphire eyes, Naruto took another sip of his soda before setting it on the counter and leaning back, his arms reaching over his head in a wide stretch that – unknowingly to the blond – made Itachi's mouth water. "Tch. Me 'n the bastard had plans tonight but, as usual, he cancelled saying something about an appointment he'd forgotten about; which is his lame ass excuse for finding someone to fuck and bailing on me, since Sasuke isn't one to forget about appointments."

The elder raven nodded his head in understanding, well aware of his little brother's excellent memory. The blond's stomach chose that moment to rumble its unhappiness with the lack of food filling it and a faint blush colored tan cheeks, even as Naruto moved a hand to rub at it absently, his fingers tracing around the spiral tattooed on his belly and drawing Itachi's eyes to the spot. He'd always appreciated how well the ink highlighted the younger man's strong stomach muscles and his fingers twitched with want to trace the entire thing.

_Then again, _he thought_, maybe I'd rather trace it with my tongue._ A nervous chuckle drew his attention back to Naruto's sheepishly grinning face and he watched as those wonderful muscles flexed, enabling the blond to hop down off the counter. Grabbing the phone off the base sitting on the counter, Naruto pulled open a drawer next to it and rummaged around before pulling out a binder.

With phone and binder in hand, the blond sauntered over to the kitchen table where the Uchiha heir sat and plopped down across from him, settling the items he'd gathered onto the table and flipping open the binder. Inside were tons of menus from various restaurants and fast food joints, from pizza to Mandarin. He really wasn't sure what he was hungry for because everything he saw looked good. His stomach rumbled angrily again and he shoved the binder towards his companion, a vague look of disgust on his face.

"You wanna stay and eat with me? I'm starving but I can't really decide on something. Find whatever place looks good to you." Naruto said slowly, almost hesitantly, not knowing if Itachi had the time to waste hanging out with his little brother's roommate, despite the fact that they got along quite well. The elder Uchiha was usually a very busy man and even though it was now close to ten on a Friday night, he could still easily have other plans.

"You actually went through the trouble of making a book full of menus?" A perfect ebony brow arched in question as he looked at the blond, amusement dancing in his dark eyes and the very corners of his sinful lips twitching into a smirk.

The blond's previously sheepish grin turned even more so and a slight flush tinted his tanned face as he rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Yeah. Back when me 'n Sasuke first moved in here, I used to cook all the time. Then the bastard started being gone constantly and I hate cooking for just myself. So I just started ordering take-out from places in the phonebook and asking for a menu every time. If the food wasn't any good, I just threw the menu out. If it wasn't for the fact that I haven't gone grocery shopping in awhile, I'd just make something here."

Itachi watched Naruto stand from the table again and walk out of the kitchen and down the short hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms – admiring the way the muscles of his strong back rippled beneath his skin - before turning his attention to the binder opened in front of him. As he flipped through the multitude of brightly colored menus, he reached to his neck and loosened the knot of his tie before pulling it off and draping it over the back of the chair next to him. He then pulled at the lapels of his suit jacket to loosen the fabric from his chest and shoulders before letting it slip down his arms. Once the jacket was off, it too was settled over the back of the chair. With one hand still flipping through pages, he let the other go to work at undoing the first three buttons of his shirt.

If he was going to stay at Naruto's for awhile, he planned to at least be somewhat comfortable and for how comfortable his suits normally were, they were far from relaxing. Once the top buttons of his shirt were loose, Itachi reached towards his pants and un-tucked the length of his shirt. His shoes had already been taken off at the door and he let his toes curl into the soft carpet under his feet, his long, pale fingers still sifting through pages of eatery options. Although he was indeed hungry – as he had been through a completely _hellish_ day at work that hadn't allowed him any time to eat – nothing was really screaming out at him. He just wanted food. So, instead of continuing his half-hearted perusal of the menus, he simply let his fingers fall through them and land on one.

Naruto sighed as he toweled the water from his face, looking at his reflection in the mirror and damning Sasuke all over again. He couldn't believe he was in such a position and he was almost regretting asking Itachi to stay and eat with him, as he wasn't entirely certain he could maintain his usual countenance with the urge to simply jump the gorgeous man thrumming through his body. Valiantly willing away his erection and deciding against the idea of putting a shirt on – since he didn't want to appear too uncomfortable around Itachi – the blond left the safe haven of the bathroom and headed back towards the kitchen.

However his progress was halted completely at the entryway as he looked over the raven casually lounging in the kitchen chair as long, pale fingers drew small circles against the wood of the table. Dark eyes were staring blankly at the open pages in front of him and Naruto knew the man was thinking hard about something by the very slight furrow in his normally smooth brow. Yet the thing that had the blond's complete attention was the fact that Itachi had lost a few articles of clothing in the short time he'd been stowed away in the bathroom and now a tantalizing view of alabaster flesh and a delicate collarbone peeked out at him from the opened buttons of a crimson shirt.

Swallowing hard and forcefully pushing away the images that arose in his mind from that teasing glimpse of skin – Itachi panting and moaning underneath him common among them all – Naruto walked into the kitchen as seemingly nonchalant as possible, not willing to give away the fact that he was completely preoccupied with keeping his body from acting out separately from his mind and raping the dark-eyed beauty.

Coming around the table, Naruto leaned up against the kitchen counter, scooped up his half-empty can of soda and sipped idly at it, dark blue eyes focused intently on the man in front of him. There had always been this magnetism to Itachi that drew people to him more completely than people radiated to Sasuke. While Sasuke had always reveled in the attention he received, Itachi seemed to barely take notice of it. In fact, Naruto couldn't remember a time where he'd ever met anyone that the older Uchiha was 'with' or 'interested in', which was a little puzzling since the man was easily the sexiest creature he'd ever known.

For a rather unknown reason, the blond felt a slight flare of jealousy blossom in his chest at the mere thought of Itachi being with someone that wasn't him. Although he knew what jealousy was and how it felt, he was rather confused that he was feeling such a thing towards people he'd never met…and over _Itachi_ of all people. Not to say that Itachi wasn't worth being jealous over – because if Itachi wasn't then just who the hell _was_? – but more to the point that really, other than being so close to his brother for years, Naruto had no claim on the elder raven.

_I sure wouldn't mind having a claim on him though_, thought the blond as he stared at Itachi's lickable looking collarbones. He really, _really_ wanted to nibble on his neck too and the thought of leaving his teeth marks – red and angry and _possessive_ – all over that pale, creamy skin made him tingle. Only when he heard his name did he realize how badly he'd been ogling the other man and he felt his cheeks heat with what promised to be a rather fierce blush.

"What? Wait…nevermind. Did you find something to eat?" Although he'd finally opened his mouth and spoken, his mind was still dancing in happy dreams of a very naked and willing Itachi and he was having quite a decent amount of trouble pulling his thoughts into order and he knew the reason was because he was enjoying the images playing in his mind far more than he wanted to see them gone. However, Itachi was still present so he could at least gather some more images of his incredibly sexy self for later spanking material.

Itachi, ever the observant one, most definitely hadn't missed the way those blue eyes had darkened as they lingered over his own exposed skin and felt a jolt of pleasure flash down his spine to pool in his groin. Just the thought of those incredible eyes undressing him was enough to make him hard and – although it hadn't been his intention – he was rather happy with the effect his missing clothes was having on the blond. He well knew that Naruto was an equal opportunity believer when it came to sex but considering he lived with Sasuke and had yet to fuck him, Itachi had thought that maybe neither he nor his brother were the kind to attract the sexy blond's attention.

While he was well aware of how much Naruto abhorred his siblings' promiscuous nature, he was also aware that both he and Sasuke were considered prime specimens of the male species and surely Sasuke would have given in to the gorgeous blond if only he'd shown an interest. Now though, seeing those incredible eyes wandering lustfully over his frame, Itachi was extremely pleased with the fact that Sasuke had never touched the blond because obviously, Naruto did harbor at least _some_ attraction to him and if Itachi was an extremely lucky raven, he just might get to lay his hands all over that beautiful body.

Now that he was armed with the knowledge that the blond found him pleasing to the eye, Itachi figured he'd step up the game he'd unknowingly started with the removal of a few pieces of clothing. There had been more than a few times when the raven had been privy to witness Naruto's wild emotions and the blond's anger was always entirely too arousing because of the passionate ferocity that burned in those sapphire eyes; however he'd never seen Naruto actually passionate in an intimate way since he'd rarely seen the blond with a significant other and he knew it would be even better if said passion was directed at him.

The master plan his genius mind had concocted involved trying to turn the younger man on to the point that he snapped and pounced. As previously stated, Naruto was the one person Itachi would gladly bottom for and for as long as he'd been craving the blond, he wasn't above using all his knowledge in the way of seduction to get what he wanted now that he knew Naruto was interested even a little. Of course, he was no fool to the fact that the caramel skinned man didn't _do_ one-night stands and he had admitted to himself long ago that if he ever got the chance to be with Naruto, he'd never let him go anyway.

Uchihas are well known to be possessive and Itachi was more than ready to take up his dutiful position as Naruto's demanding and over-possessive uke and be blissfully happy about it. After all, Itachi had waited for years to even have a chance with Naruto – as Naruto was still too young, either one had been in a relationship, Itachi had been tied up in his father's business – and as he was one to never let something he wanted go once he had it, he automatically considered the blond his, regardless of whether or not he'd made his intentions known.

Before Itachi had been rather famished but now all he wanted to do was be ravished by the blond god standing across from him. For some reason – that neither Itachi nor Sasuke could fathom – Naruto was always rather reluctant to make a move on people. He would flirt outrageously with any halfway attractive person but when it was someone he truly liked, he seemed to keep his distance as if afraid he'd scare them off with his passionate side. Knowing this little tidbit of information, Itachi knew for a fact that he would either have to make the first physical move or push the envelope as far as he could.

There was no way in any layer of hell that he would be scared off by anything concerning Naruto.

That being said – in his mind – Itachi decided to forego making the first move and instead, force the blond to take him. It was what he wanted. Just seeing the way those brilliant blue eyes darkened when they roved over his body made him tingle all over and simply imagining any intimate scenario featuring him and Naruto was almost enough to make his brain implode. He knew the blond was sexually frustrated – courtesy of his dear little brother always spilling information about Naruto – because he hadn't been with anyone in years and Itachi himself was far beyond that state of being.

Of course he'd been with other people but he had always closed his eyes and imagined the person he was with was Naruto instead. When the deed was done he was always sorely disappointed because his partner _wasn't_ Naruto. As he shamelessly eye-raped his little brother's best friend, his mind wandered back to all the snippets of dreams he could remember and he felt his cock harden even further, brushing against the inside of his boxers. It really couldn't be healthy to be so completely enraptured by one person but he truly couldn't help himself.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and Itachi licked his lips to keep from doing a very un-Uchiha like thing – such as drooling – as those glorious muscles moved beneath beautiful bronze skin.

Naruto, for his part, had been feeling an increasingly uncomfortable tightening in his pants as the elder raven undressed him with his eyes. He was fighting an internal war over what to do. His body ached for the other man – and he suspected his heart did too – but his mind kept telling him that jumping Itachi could end very, very badly. What if he was misreading the man? What if he went with his body's desires and molested him thoroughly only to have Itachi turn him away? He wasn't sure he could handle that.

Then, Itachi took the decision from his hands when he licked his lips. Just seeing that wet, pink tongue made every last ounce of control the blond possessed snap like a rubber band stretched too tight.

Before the Uchiha had time to really even blink, he found himself pressed hard against the back of the chair he was sitting in by the strong, tan hands on his shoulders. Tilting his head up to look at the blond, he parted his lips to speak only to find his mouth preoccupied by warm, pillow soft lips and an insisting tongue. Unable to help himself – and really having no desire to – Itachi let the moan that bubbled in his throat escape, only to have it eagerly swallowed by the blond who was kissing him with a zeal that made his knees quiver.

He was – absentmindedly – thankful he was still sitting down.

His mind was screaming at him to back away – even if for only a moment – to give Itachi the chance to push him away, to protest. Reluctantly, he did so, letting his tongue swipe over those wonderful lips one last time before putting some distance between the two and staring Itachi dead in the eye. He needed to know…he needed to know that Itachi wanted him even half as much as he wanted Itachi.

"I…you…if you don't want this…you had better tell me now because if I taste your mouth one more time, I'll have to taste all of you and there is no way in hell you'll be leaving until tomorrow." Naruto stated firmly, even though inside he was on the verge of mild panic. Kami, what would he do if Itachi told him to fuck off?

He needn't have worried though for the pale man threaded those long, delicate fingers through his messy golden hair and pulled him back in, nibbling along his jaw until he reached a perfect, tanned ear. He ran his tongue along the outer edge of the shell-like appendage lightly before nipping at his earlobe and whispering in his ear, his voice low and husky.

"Remind me to order us breakfast from somewhere in the morning."

Naruto froze for all of two seconds before scooping the pale beauty up into his strong arms and walking with purpose down the hall and into his room, barely being able to kick the door shut with his foot as Itachi started nipping at his neck and down his chest.

Standing the dark-haired man on his feet, the blond kissed him fiercely, his tongue pushing through pale pink lips and mapping out every corner of the Uchiha's mouth as his hands gripped the crimson shirt that still covered his lover's torso and pulled, the sound of buttons popping and fabric ripping meshing wonderfully with the low whimpers that escaped Itachi's throat through the kiss.

Gods he had waited so long – and wanted so intensely – to feel this passion from Naruto and now that he was, it made him feel light-headed and almost giddy. He knew from the very moment the blond first kissed him that he was addicted to the bronzed beauty and he would never, ever be satisfied with anyone else. Naruto tasted simply amazing, like some odd blend of sunshine and outdoors with an almost razor's edge of danger. He knew what those hands – those amazing hands that were now roaming every inch of his upper body too fast for his hazed mind to follow – could do to a person. He'd seen first hand the damage a pissed of Uzumaki Naruto could cause and knowing that those talented hands that were working his body into an arousal stronger than he'd ever felt before could kill him as easily as they turned him on caused a vicious shudder to thrum through his body.

Naruto could almost smell the lust wafting from the alabaster flesh he was kissing and biting as he moved from that tempting mouth down the side of a delicate, pale throat. Kami but the dark-haired man tasted wonderful; like chocolate and snow. After nibbling on the graceful slope of a shoulder and leaving a nice love-bite on a perfect collarbone, the blond slowly kissed his way down to a dusky nipple, laving it with his tongue before pulling the tight nub between his teeth. A strong, slow tug prompted a beautiful, desire-filled moan from Itachi and Naruto hissed around the flesh in his mouth as his erection hardened just a little more and dragged across the inside of his pants.

He was happy he was going commando.

This was what he wanted, what he had craved. Naruto's fire was even more amazing as a first hand experience and Itachi's head felt funny and far too lightweight but he couldn't really contemplate the odd feeling with his mind turning to mush with each touch of tan skin. He felt his legs bump against something and before he realized what it was, he found himself sprawled across a bed underneath a very eager Naruto who seemed extremely intent on leaving marks on every inch of his skin.

Not that he would complain even if he could force his mouth to make the words.

Naruto let his tongue drag almost lazily down a pale, well-sculpted torso before raping a perfect navel with it. As his fingers danced under the waistband of Itachi's dress pants, the raven-haired man arched and groaned beneath him while pale fingers clenched tightly in shaggy strands of blond hair. Naruto could swear the man was whimpering and _goddamn_ if it wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

Moving his hands to the button of the black pants, Naruto popped that one off as well, hearing it make a 'tink' sound as it joined it's brethren from the crimson shirt on the floor. As he slowly slid the zipper down, he looked up the long line of Itachi's body until he'd captured those inky orbs with his own dark blue gaze, "I hope you know that all those beautiful red marks all over your skin mean you're mine."

Itachi trembled violently at the blond's proclamation, that low, whiskey voice washing over him and making goosebumps rise up all over his skin. Naruto had paused in his movements and the dark-haired man made the somewhat disjointed connection that his lover – kami but that sounded _good _- was waiting for some kind of sign to show his acceptance of what was being offered. Since the idea of Naruto keeping him had been one of his greatest fantasies for years, Itachi had no problem nodding his head vigorously, far too tangled up in the mood to even care that he was being horribly un-Uchiha like.

In fact, if Naruto Uzumaki could make him crave to be uke, he was sure the blond could make him as far from "Uchiha-like" as was possible.

He found he rather liked the idea of that, probably more than he should. His thoughts, he realized, had absolutely _no _business being anywhere near coherence unless they were focused entirely on the man atop him…who had just slid his strong, tanned hands underneath the waistband of his pants and his boxers…

Naruto slowly slid the pants and boxers down, letting his hands glide over pale flesh and lithe muscles as he went. His cock throbbed painfully when he had the raven completely stripped bare; Itachi had the most perfect, beautiful body he'd ever laid eyes on.

Seeing the elder Uchiha sibling like that, spread out across the dark blue of his bed, black hair tousled around that pale, aristocratic face, chest rising and falling in rapid succession as the man panted, a fine sheen of sweat making moonlight skin glow…it was the most erotic thing Naruto had ever seen in his entire life and he knew he'd never forget what the man looked like just then.

Of course, the more perverted side of him was positively _leering _at how delicious the dark-haired man looked, all spread out like a buffet. Naruto made a silent vow to himself that he would most _definitely_ taste every inch of that gorgeous pale skin before Itachi left and leave more than a few marks in his wake. He wanted everyone who saw Itachi to know that his ass was owned and anyone even potentially interested in him needed to back the fuck off.

A rumbling growl bubbled in his chest as if to confirm the sentiment.

As he kneeled between Itachi's spread legs, Naruto let his gaze wander over every ridge of bone and muscle wrapped in soft, alabaster skin. The ebony eyed beauty had exquisite David lines and the most perfect cock he'd ever seen and he found it a testament to how much he desired the man when he felt his mouth water slightly at the thought of wrapping his lips around that perfect mushroom head.

Since Itachi was an Uchiha through and through, Naruto was very nearly certain that the dark-eyed man was seme but Naruto was nothing if not determined and he had decided that he was going to fuck that gorgeous body into next week. If things between them actually managed to keep going past tonight, the blond was sure he'd bottom for the other if asked but at the current point in time, he had every intention of satiating the dark-eyed man so thoroughly that he wouldn't want to leave Naruto – or his place underneath the blond – any time soon.

With that thought in mind, he reached over towards his nightstand and yanked open the drawer, rooting around inside until his fingers grazed the bottle he was looking for. Stifling the cry of victory that nearly slipped past his lips, he slammed the drawer shut again and settled back into his kneeled position between two lithely muscled, pale thighs. Kami but the man looked absolutely delicious!

Another throb of lust rushed through his body, singing in his veins and making his cock ache, reminding him that he had the entire night to drool over the gorgeous man and that he needed to get on with it. Flipping open the lid of the lube he'd pulled from his nightstand, Naruto poured some into his hand and coated his fingers before shutting the bottle and dropping it next to his knee on the bed.

He squirmed a bit until he had managed to wedge himself between pale thighs before leaning forward and licking at that beautiful cock like it was a lollipop. His un-lubed hand caressed slowly up Itachi's firm torso before finding a dark nipple and pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. Opening his mouth wider, he swallowed Itachi to the root and hummed, slipping the first finger inside the man's body while he arched off the bed.

Naruto's cock _throbbed_ when he felt how deliciously tight the man was, wanting nothing more than to be buried and burning inside that heat. And the sounds! Kami, the blond had _never_ heard such erotic sounds before in his life. Low groans and whispered murmurs turned into keening whines and sharp cries as he methodically and carefully prepared the dark-haired man.

Once Naruto managed to get his lover to take three fingers without even so much as a twitch of discomfort, Itachi's body was trembling with pleasure and dotted with sweat and the unadulterated _want_ that flashed through his own body nearly drove him out of his mind. Never before had pleasuring someone else been such a complete and total turn on for him but the way that gorgeous body writhed on his bed and the delicious sounds that spilled from that delicate throat had his cock positively weeping and he knew he had to get a move-on before he hair-triggered like an adolescent watching his first porno.

Removing his fingers from Itachi's body – and grinning wickedly at the whimper of disappointment that slipped past pale pink lips – Naruto grabbed the lube he'd set by his knee and poured a generous amount into his already wet palm before hurriedly slicking himself. The first touch of the lube on his aching length was cold enough to shock a small amount of reality back into him and he was thankful for it. After he'd pumped himself a few times, he slipped his left arm underneath Itachi's right knee and lifted, opening the man up to receive him.

Looking up, Naruto found half-lidded onyx eyes swirling with want watching him. Pale pink lips parted with heaving breaths and a slick pink tongue darted out to lick them. Naruto watched that wet muscle avidly for a few moments before catching that ebony gaze again.

Itachi was completely lost the second he locked eyes with the blond and a whole new wave of desire crashed over him at the raw expression of want flashing through blue eyes. Naruto moved forward slowly and the raven kept his eyes on the younger man as the blond gradually pressed into him until the pleasure zinged up his spine and he arched his back, his head tipping towards the bed as his eyes rolled back and then shut in bliss.

By the time Naruto was sheathed to the hilt, Itachi could taste faint traces of copper from biting his lip to keep from crying out. He braced himself for the feeling of the blond pulling out as Naruto's weight shifted ever so slightly but was surprised when he felt a thumb tugging at his bottom lip and pulling it from his teeth. Ebony eyes snapped open as the warm fingers caressed his cheek and turned his head to face his lover.

"Please don't do that." He whispered huskily before leaning forward and licking away a drop of blood that had beaded to the surface of a pale pink lip. "Those lips are too perfect to be hurt like that. Besides, I want to hear you moan for me."

Then the blond was moving again, pulling out slowly and then gliding back in, his words having forced the raven into distraction enough that his muscles relaxed and gave him a better range of movement. Sitting still for a moment, buried balls deep inside that gorgeous alabaster body, Naruto switched the position of his hands and pulled Itachi's legs up over his shoulders. After pulling away from that delicious heat one more time, Naruto thrust forward sharply, hitting the pale man's prostate dead on and wrenching a cry of pleasure from that delicate throat.

Keeping his angle, Naruto continued his movements, pushing and pulling, thrusting and sliding inside that beautiful body and striking his lover's sweet spot harshly every time he was sheathed. Itachi's senseless groans and murmurs soon became sharper cries of pleasure, words forming without thought on his tongue.

"Naru-ah! Naruto…harder…_nngh_…faster!" Kami Itachi had never, _ever_ thought that anything could feel so blissfully good. Every time he felt the blond's body fully connect with his it sent pleasure zinging up his spine and flooding through his body. The younger man almost seemed to know his body by instinct alone as every move, every touch brought him more pleasure than anything else ever had.

For his part, Naruto felt like he was drowning in bliss. Never had anyone aroused him as much as the raven and nothing could ever compare to the sight of the eldest Uchiha sibling, spread out beneath him, taking him in and writhing at his touch. His name had become a mantra that spilled thoughtlessly through parted pink lips and Naruto realized he was chanting his lover's name over and over in his mind.

"Kami…_Itachi_…so tight, so hot, so…_perfect_." Naruto's voice was deep and husky with passion and the words rolled over the raven's mind, the tone sending tremors down his spine. Many times in his life, the Uchiha had been called perfect but it had _never_ sounded nearly so good.

Here and now though, having the one he'd lusted after and pined over for ages calling him perfect in that whiskey voice made him actually _feel_ perfect, made him want to be perfect just for the blond. Another hard, smooth stroke into his body pulled his thoughts apart and his hands released their death-grip on the sheets beneath him only to cling to strong, broad shoulders, manicured nails biting into tan flesh.

Naruto pulled out and slammed back into the willing body of his lover in retaliation for the sting in his shoulders even though the small sparks of pain melded with the pleasure running amok in his body and made the spring of heat in his belly coil tighter. He pulled back again until just the tip of him remained inside the tight grip of Itachi's body and slid his hands under the Uchiha's firm backside and up to the man's shoulder blades.

Folding his hands over the tempting curves of his lover's shoulders, his fingertips brushing delicate collar bones – Naruto gripped tightly and pulled Itachi's body towards him as he snapped his hips forward. The extra leverage and slight shift in angle caused the blond's cock to slam viciously against the Uchiha's prostate and the scream that was wrenched from the man's throat made Naruto's ears ring.

Itachi's arms slid up his sides and around to his back, fingernails biting into his skin again as he felt the hot body around him flutter, the lithe muscles of his lover tensing rhythmically with his thrusts and he sped up his movements, wanting them to hit their peak together.

"Ah!…_Naruto_…s-so close…" The Uchiha's words cut off with a sharp gasp as Naruto bit into his shoulder and trailed nibbles and kisses up his neck before claiming his mouth, the blond's deft tongue sliding between his lips and tangling with his own.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Naruto's right hand let go of a pale shoulder to trail down his lover's side before slipping between them, strong, tan fingers wrapping around Itachi's twitching, leaking cock and making the man pull away from his kiss to cry out and arch into him.

The in-out slide of his body picked up speed, his hand moving rapidly up and down his lover's shaft as he climbed towards an orgasm that he knew he would feel down to his toes. The pale, beautiful body beneath his own shone with sweat, inky strands of hair sticking to slick flesh and Naruto forced himself to pull away far enough that he could watch Itachi in the throws of passion, wanting to burn the image into his mind.

A particularly hard stab to his prostate had Itachi falling apart at the seams, his muscles tensing tight enough to snap as his world stilled for a fraction of a second before exploding into brilliant flashes of color as his orgasm tore through his body and he screamed the blond's name. Naruto managed to thrust once, twice before he followed the Uchiha into bliss, his hips rocking jerkily as he rode out his release, Itachi's name tumbling from his lips in a growl of pleasure.

Naruto pulled his hand away from his lover's spent arousal as he laid the paler man against the bed before sitting back on his legs and bringing his sticky hand to his mouth, lapping at his fingers and happily sucking away the man's essence. Looking up the line of Itachi's body, he found those endless black eyes watching him, hazy with the afterglow of fantastic sex, and he grinned saucily before leaning down and licking away all traces of the man's cum, enjoying the soft gasps each touch of his tongue brought.

Once he was certain he hadn't missed any, he crawled back over his lover and kissed his lips softly, the wild and frenzied nature of their lovemaking settling down into something a little more sensual, a little gentler. When he pulled away, the Uchiha had a small, tender smile tilting his lips and Naruto answered it whole-heartedly with a beaming smile of his own. Without a word, he stood from the bed, scooped Itachi up into his arms and made for the bathroom, intent on washing every inch of that gorgeous body just so he could ravish it again.

At 2:30am, the apartment door swung open and Sasuke sauntered in, his flavor of the night following closely behind him. Usually, the raven didn't bring his conquests to the home he shared with Naruto because he well knew how the blond felt about his "extra-curricular activities"; however the man that stepped in behind him was still fairly young and lived with his parents and Sasuke had absolutely no desire to rent a hotel room for the night when he could just as easily go to his apartment, especially since they were in the neighborhood anyway.

He'd debated with himself over it for the entire drive there, knowing Naruto would most likely be irked in the morning to come out of his room and find some unknown man eating his cereal, if Sasuke and his partner didn't manage to wake him up long before dawn anyway.

Flipping on the lamp in the living room, the younger Uchiha made his way into the kitchen - his soon-to-be-lover close at his heels - stopping once he was at the threshold. There was a tie and jacket tossed over a kitchen chair and he knew by simply glancing at the clothing that it wasn't something his blond roommate owned.

Before he had a chance to think over it too much, a sharp cry of Naruto's name echoed throughout the otherwise quiet apartment and Sasuke turned towards his friend's closed bedroom door. A delicate ebony brow arched high on his forehead - disappearing beneath raven bangs - when that same voice screamed the blond's name again and a low, pleasured growl followed afterwards.

Looking over at his date for the night, he saw that the young brunet's dark eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted, his focus directed towards the door where all the noise was coming from.

"Who...who is that?" He asked somewhat hesitantly, licking his lips and shifting on his feet, hoping it would relieve the pressure of the erection that was now throbbing in his pants from what he'd heard.

"Hn. It seems as if my roommate has a friend over." Really, it wasn't any of his business who the blond had finally decided to fuck but he couldn't help the faintest twinge of disappointment that settled in his stomach anymore than he could help wondering if he'd been home, would he have been the one crying out Naruto's name in such a pleasure soaked voice?

Of course, he knew his friend would never want any sort of intimate relationship with him because of his promiscuous ways but he couldn't help being envious of whomever was beyond that door with the blond.

He also had the faintest sensation that he'd heard the other voice somewhere before. Shrugging it off, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked to his date, gripping the man's wrist and tugging him down the hall, past Naruto's door, to disappear into his own.

Sasuke had anticipated the fireworks that were sure to go off come morning when Naruto stumbled out of his room and found another unknown person in his apartment, so he'd gotten up early and made coffee before taking a seat at the kitchen table, his eyes wandering over the stranger's clothing. It was obviously well tailored and expensive and that nagging feeling of knowing something but not "knowing" it tickled the back of his mind.

His lover was currently in the shower, leaving Sasuke to sit and wait for the storm of his roommate to tumble into the kitchen. Hearing a door opening - and still hearing water running - the Uchiha turned his head away from the clothes that taunted him with their familiarity and focused on his roommates doorway.

Instead of wild, golden hair and bright sapphire eyes, the young raven found himself looking into an older version of...himself. He stood abruptly in shock - disbelief sprawled all over his face - as his brother walked towards the kitchen, looking rumpled and thoroughly fucked with the slightest limp in his steps, wearing nothing more than a pair of dark blue lounge pants that he knew belonged to his roommate.

Itachi looked up when he heard a strangled sound in front of him and came face to face with his otouto. A smile - an honest to god smile and not a smirk - tilted the elder Uchiha's lips when he heard his lover grumbling behind him about pant thieves, before stepping out of the room wearing a pair of navy workout shorts low on his hips.

"Oi! Teme! Who the fuck's in the shower? Kami it's too fucking early to be awake. 8:30am asshole? I think you were up later then even we were!" Still grumbling about boyfriends who steal his favorite pants and inconsiderate asshats for roommates, Naruto made his way into the kitchen, swinging open the refrigerator door and grabbing the coffee creamer.

Turning his amused gaze from his lover to his brother, that smile turned a little more smirk-ish and Sasuke felt an odd swell of emotions rise in his throat.

"Hn. At least it's an Uchiha." That said, Sasuke made his way out of the kitchen and to his room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
